the_nephilimfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
Angels are powerful heavenly beings who are native to heaven, created by God. They we're created to serve God as messengers, agents and soldiers of heaven, protectors of creation and warriors against Lucifer and his demons. Angels are said to have existed for more than 4.5 billion years. History Before the creation of mankind and human life, God created his first creation, Angels. He started with the creation of Archangels, then he finished by creating angels and heaven. Later, God created the Earth. Soon after, the first amphibians come out of the ocean onto beaches. Long after that, God created humans. Later, Lucifer, one of God's most beautiful angels and second oldest Archangel, believed that humans should be worshippers and slaves to the angels due to their immense power and not it's "protectors". After manipulating Eve into eating the forbidden fruit in the garden of eden (thereby unleashing evil on to the Earth) and leading a army of fallen angels to overthrow God to subjugate humanity, Lucifer and his army were defeated by God and punished, being sent to Hell for eternity, with God locking the gates of hell that could only be opened through a nephilimic blood spell. After this tragic event, Angels continued to serve God and heaven, protecting God's most precious creation, the human race, as guardians, messengers, soldiers and watchers of God. Types of Angels Archangels Archangels are the oldest and most powerful type of angel. They are the leaders of heaven, and superior to angels both in power and authority. The three known Archangels are Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. Grigori Grigori, also known as "watchers", are a special type of angel, specifically handpicked by God to watch over humanity. As such, they are one of the strongest angels of heaven, making them stronger and more superior than normal angels, as shown with Elijah, who overpowered two angels with ease. Despite this, they are inferior to archangels. Angels These are ordinary angels, who serve heaven as soldiers, messengers and agents. They ordered by God and Archangels, and depending on the angel, are given various duties by heaven. Known angels are Samuel and Jedediah. Tim eventually is made a Angel by God. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are a Angels who have rebelled, been casted out or voluntary left heaven. It is forbidden to rebel or leave heaven on your own accord, with punishment of being casted out of heaven or death, depending on the crime. Known fallen angels are Lucifer. Characteristics Like in the bible, An Angels true form is a immense bright light and giant in size. When visible, there true form is fatal to humans, the reason the why they take the form of humans while in the physical world. Angels are known for their obedience and loyalty to God, and do have emotions, despite not being human. They are capable of love, as seen with Elijah who loved his son Tim and his lover Mary. They are however, strictly advised not to be "emotionally attached" as this can lead to breaking the law of mating with humans, which is the penalty of death. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength: 'Angels have tremendous physical strength, and are said to be a thousand times stronger than any human. Furthermore, they can crush metal, punch through solid walls with ease, lift humans with one hand with literally no effort and easily lift heavy objects like cars. 'Superhuman stamina: 'As spiritual beings, Angels do not require food, water, oxygen or sleep to sustain themselves. 'Superhuman senses: 'Angels possess amazing senses way superior to humans. As such, they can hear any activity such as every prayer on earth, identify any human by smelling their living organisms and DNA, can see atoms or ions and zoom their vision on faraway objects on a telescopic level and taste every molecule in food and liquids. 'Telekinesis: 'Angels can telekinetically move, influence and control objects. Elijah was able to throw witches away with a raise of hand and close a door simply with a thought. 'Telepathy: 'Angels possess a telepathic link to heaven. It's heaven where they receive there orders from either their superiors the Archangels or their father God. With this ability, Angels mentally contact with other angels across the universe. Fallen angels generally turn this power off, as using telepathy creates a beacon in heaven, therefore revealing the location of that fallen angel. 'Teleportation: 'Angels can instantly travel anywhere they wish, including Earth, heaven, hell and purgatory, by using their wings. 'Memory manipulation: Angels can erase and/or restore memories. Dream manipulation: '''Angels are able to enter and manipulate the dreams of any human they desire. They are even powerful enough to enable a human to stay dreaming, imprisoning them in their own mind. '''Chronokinesis: '''Angels have full control over time and space, giving them the ability to slow, stop, accelerate and travel through time. They are generally only required to use this ability when ordered due to heaven's strict policy with "disrupting time". '''Holy white light: An angel's most lethal power, they have the ability to emit holy white light, which is used to kill and destroy beings, incinerating them into ashes. Elijah used this ability on two witches, destroying them instantly. [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']]: Angels can create and manipulate fire. Elijah lighted a candle with a thought. Immortality: 'Angels have existed before the beginning of time, therefore aren't affected by time and cannot age. 'Invulnerability: 'Angels are virtually indestructible beings and cannot die by natural means of death. This includes bullets, knives, bombs, etc. 'Invisibility: 'As spiritual beings, Angels are naturally invisible, and can only be visual to the physical world if they allow them to. 'Healing factor: If an Angel is in anyway harmed, it will instantly heal and recover from all non-lethal injuries. Healing: Angels can heal and cure humans of any wound, injury or disease. Although if in a weakened state, they cannot do this. Resurrection: '''Angels can bring the deceased back to life. Although if in a weakened state, they cannot do this. '''Weather manipulation: '''An angel's presence of earth is so powerful that it changes earth's atmosphere. Weaknesses '''Superior beings: '''Despite being extremely powerful beings, Angels can be harmed, overpowered and even killed by entities more older or powerful than they are. '''Elijah, a angel of average rank, was casually overpowered by the Archangel Michael and nearly beaten to death. '''Magic: '''Although magic is unknown that it can kill angels, it can injure and trap them. Powerful enough magic was able to imprison Lucifer in Hell. Elijah even told Tim that if the magical properties is potent enough, it can cause severe harm on angels. Category:Beings